powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Slayer
The power to kill demons/demonic entities. Variation of Supernatural Hunter Physiology. Opposite to Divine Slayer. Also Called * Devil/Demon/Satanic Slayer/Hunter/Killer * Demonic Hunter/Killer Capabilities The user can kill demons/demonic entities of any form, being able to go toe-to-toe with even the strongest of demons and gain resistance to their demonic powers and demonic corrupting effects. Applications * Death Inducement; to demonic beings * Demonic Power Immunity ** Possession Immunity * Demonic Power Negation * Enhanced/Supernatural Combat * Immortality Negation Variations * Demonic Power Absorption * Divine Conduit * Divine Empowerment * Divine Weaponry * Paranormal Expertise; on how to kill demons * Smite Associations * Archangel Physiology * Demon Manipulation * Demon Physiology * Divine Combat * Omnislayer * Supernatural Hunter Physiology * Supernatural Priest Physiology * Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology * Supernatural Weapon Proficiency * True Hero * Unavertable Death Limitations * Transcendent Demons may be difficult to slay, or need special weaponry. * May need different skills/powers to kill some types of demons. ** Alien Slayer for alien demons. ** Undead Slayer for undead demons. *** Transcendent Demonic-Undead may be difficult to slay. ** Divine Slayer for divine demons. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Users Guts wields The Dragonslayer.gif|Before being branded by the God Hand, Guts (Berserk) fought and defeated the sadist Apostle, Wyald and has only grown more powerful in killing the demonic monsters. Charmed_Ones_spell.gif|Witches like the Charmed One (Charmed) are powerful demon slayers due to their magic. Dantes1.jpg|Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) is a powerful and courageous human that can slay demons with his Holy Cross, a true relic, and Death's Scythe, a demonic weapon. Vergil sin devil trigger|Being the eldest son of Sparda, Vergil (Devil May Cry series) is more than a match against lesser demons, allowing him to match and even surpass his brother Dante in battle. Nero (Devil May Cry series).jpg|As the son of Vergil, Nero (Devil May Cry series) is a demonic-human hybrid that possesses great demonic powers that allow him to slay the strongest demons who gained an increase in power from the Ascension Ceremony, and even hold his own against his uncle Dante. DMC Vergil and Dante.png|Dante, and Vergil (DMC: Devil May Cry) are powerful demon slayers due to their nephalem heritage. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|The most feared being in all of Hell, The Doom Slayer (Doom) can single-handedly defeat even the strongest of demonic creatures... Doomguy Tear Apart.gif|...wielding powerful strength, he can kill demons with his bare hands by tearing them apart. Impilturan demonslayer Forgotten Realms Dungeons and Dragons.jpg|Impilturan demonslayers (Forgotten Realms) are rangers who utilize dual weapons and dabble in arcane magic in order to fearlessly hunt the demonic or plaguechanged enemies of Impiltur's people. Demon Hunters (Demon Slayer - Kimetsu no Yaiba).PNG|The Demon Killing Corps (Kimetsu no Yaiba) is an organization dedicated to protecting humanity from Demons and slaying them. Archangels 02.jpg|Archangels (Mythology) are said to be powerful demon slayers because of their divinity. Michael.jpg|Michael (Mythology) is said to be the most fearless archangel general, who has slain many fallen angels/demons in the war for heaven and is destined to fight the final battle against Satan/Lucifer and his remaining hordes. Dulio.jpg|Exorcist like Dulio Gesulado (Highschool DxD) are specifically trained to slay devils and fallen angels. The Shadowhunters.jpg|The Shadowhunters (Shadowhunters) are powerful demon killers sworn to protect mundanes from the shadow world. Sam and Dean Hunters.jpg|Sam and Dean Winchester (Supernatural) have held their ground and even killed very powerful demons, something that many hunters before them claimed to be impossible. Castiel-Supernatural.gif|Angels like Castiel (Supernatural) are natural demon killers with and without their angel blades. Hellboy v4-125.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD) has single handily killed many demons throughout his career. Weapons Guts wielding the Dragon Slayer (Berserk).jpg|The Dragon Slayer (Berserk) The First Blade.png|The First Blade (Supernatural), when empowered by the Mark of Cain, can kill any demon, including Knights of Hell. Ruby's Knife Supernatural.gif|The Demon-Killing Knife (Supernatural) is a mystical weapon forged by the Kurdish people, able to kill most demons and hellhounds with a single stab to a vital area. Colt Supernatural.png|The Colt (Supernatural) can kill any supernatural creature with one shot including demons of all kinds. Ushio and the Beast Spear.gif|The Beast Spear (Ushio and Tora) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers